


mimpi dan mimpi-mimpi

by hallucinate (qunnyv19)



Series: jurnal seorang pencinta [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/hallucinate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanya kenyataan yang selalu berada dalam mimpi; mimpi yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan. — 14</p><p>{ fictogemino, possibly }</p>
            </blockquote>





	mimpi dan mimpi-mimpi

**14**

* * *

 

Mimpi-mimpi itu tak pernah berhenti ….

Aku bermimpi tentang kamu lagi. Seringkali aku bermimpi tentangmu. Berdua tentang kisah kita, tak ada gangguan di mana-mana. Seringkali aku berkhayal, berimajinasi, berdelusi. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kisah kita.

Aku bermimpi tentang kamu lagi. Menemui aku, memanggil namaku. Tapi tak ada. Kenyataan yang pedih. Kamu tak pernah memanggilku seperti itu, atau menggodaku seperti apa yang ada dalam pikiranku. Kamu tak pernah memanggilku, tak pernah menyapaku.

Aku bermimpi tentang kamu lagi. Berada di sisiku, tak pernah pergi ke mana pun. Kamu menggenggam tanganku, membiarkan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Kamu ada, kamu selalu ada.

Aku terlalu sering bermimpi. Aku terlalu sering dibuai imaji sendiri, lupa bahwa aku bukanlah siapa-siapa bagimu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Itu kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Aku sedih. Aku kesal. Aku hancur.

Aku … siapa aku? Hanya pengagum dari jauh. Kamu tak pernah menyadari karena aku tak seperti mereka-mereka yang ada di sisimu. Aku … siapa aku? Siapa?

Kamu siapa?

Kenapa kamu selalu hadir di mimpiku?

Aku tak tahu ….

**Author's Note:**

> fictogemino?


End file.
